Balada Min Yoongi Dilangkahi
by MalaRindu
Summary: Tentang Min Yoongi, putra sulung kebanggaan keluarga, yang dilangkahi adik bungsu. Menjadi korban bullying keluarga besar, sering dibombardir pertanyaan 'Kapan nikah' serta Park Jimin yang cengengesan anteng di sampingnya setelah mengikat Yoongi sebagai tunangan selama dua tahun lebih tapi tidak juga dinikahi. MinYoon/VKook/SoonHoon. Not for children, don't like don't read.


Laki-laki yang termangu sendirian di ujung itu, Soonyoung a.k.a Hoshi―nama panggung, bukan nama punggung. Di telapak tangan kirinya yang kini menengadah, ada semangkuk kecil puding berbentuk kepala Doraemon. Sudah 45 menit sejak puding lucu itu diambilnya dari meja prasmanan yang artinya sudah 45 menit pula makanan ini berdiri sia-sia di atas telapak tangan berkeringat pemuda mata segaris itu. Bukan untuk dimakan, tetapi sebagai teman katanya―sinting memang.

Yang menjadi fokus dari pandangannya adalah laki-laki kecil dengan setelan putih yang sekarang sedang ber _haha-hihi_ di tempat paling terang benderang, tempat yang merupakan inti dari acara malam ini : Pelaminan.

Dan laki-laki kecil itu adalah Lee Jihoon.

Begitu enerjik dan mandiri bergonta ganti gaya, dari manis-manja sampai kasual, sesuai arahan fotografer sewaan keluarganya. Tanpa memedulikan laki-laki _nya_ yang merana di sudut _hall_ karena merasa tersingkir dari keluarga si pemuda kecil.

Jihoon bukannya tidak peduli. Bukan. Ia hanya lupa, tertelan euforia acara hura-hura keluarga besarnya. Lagipula― _hei_ , bagaimana mungkin Jihoon tidak terbawa euforia pada acara sebesar ini. Kuingatkan, ini acara pernikahan, _man. Just in case you forget._

" _Okay_ , aku merasa seperti pria yang baru saja dibuang sekarang." Soonyoung terkekeh miris.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Balada Min Yoongi Dilangkahi**

― Park Jimin & Min Yoongi —

 _Slight:_ TaeKook and SoonHoon

Warning : OOC | Typos | BL

Drama | Romance | Family

©2017

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi sedari tadi merengut, bibirnya mencebik—sesungguhnya malah lebih terlihat lucu daripada kesal. Berbanding terbalik dengan ayah, ibu, adik-adik, dan saudaranya yang lain, Yoongi justru merasa terhina di sini, daripada merasa terhormat. Memangnya si tolol mana yang tidak merasa tersinggung ketika adik bungsu melangkahi untuk menikah duluan darimu (yang notabenenya adalah si sulung dengan rentang usia enam tahun) dan memintamu untuk menjadi pendamping mempelai?

" _Mmph_ —" itu bukan desahan, tetapi erangan protes Yoongi karena bibirnya dicubit persis seperti mencubit paruh bebek.

" _Be happy_ , _Sugar._ " Sang pelaku terkekeh jahil sambil melepaskan cubitannya, ia tahu tunangannya makin kesal bukan main. "Bersyukur aku cuma mencubit. Memang kau mau dicium di depan keluarga besarmu?"

Yoongi mendecih sinis. Jimin dan segala kemesumanya, si sial satu ini tidak seharusnya masuk dalam daftar undangan. Tetapi sial seribu sial karena orang ini sudah bukan lagi pacarnya, tetapi tunangan, maka Yoongi tidak bisa membantah ibunya yang melotot marah sambil menulis nama Park Jimin di daftar undangan melalui perdebatan yang alot.

"Melihat Jungkook yang berdiri di sana, aku jadi semakin membuang cincin ini." Benda berkilau yang melingkar di jari manisnya di putar-putar malas.

Yoongi hendak menarik benda itu ke arah atas sebelum Jimin dengan terburu-buru menggenggam telapak tangannya. " _Mean._ " Balasnya singkat dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah namun genggamannya mengerat, bahkan mengelus sayang punggung tangan Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya.

Yang kemudian genggaman itu dihempas kasar oleh Yoongi, "Kau bilang aku jahat, tapi lihat―" napasnya mulai tersengal dengan dada yang kini naik turun. Matanya memicing ke arah tunangannya, dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke wajah Jimin yang pasang muka menyesal. "Cincin ini belum juga _naik level_."

Jimin menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya dan Yoongi saling berteriak—memaki―di tengah-tengah keluarga besar tunangannya. " _Sugar_ , kuingatkan kalau kita sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini. Dan kita sudah sepakat"

Yoongi masih berapi-api. Laki-laki ini memang mendadak lupa diri dan arogan jika menyangkut harga diri. Dan dilangkahi oleh adik bungsunya sudah menggores harga dirinya cukup dalam. Tetapi ia hanya diam, menahan diri untuk memaki atau sekedar menyumpah serapah laki-laki pendek di depannya.

" _Keep calm_. Kau tahu sendiri menikah bukan perlombaan. Jangan dengarkan orang lain, _okay_?"

"Terserahmu sajalah!"

Yoongi balas mendengus jengkel kemudian melenggang pergi hingga tubuh kecilnya tertelan kerumunan meninggalkan Jimin yang berulang kali menghela napas lelah.

Yang sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi senyum lega, cengengesan bahagia karena merasa _selamat_. Setidaknya setelannya masih rapi dan hatinya masih aman dari kata-kata pedas Min Yoongi. Hehe, untuk malam ini dia _selamat_

―lagi.

" _Yo, man._ Jangan _nyengir_ seperti itu, kau terlihat bodoh. Harus berapa kali kuingatkan, huh?"

Hoseok tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan merangkul sok akrab. Di tangannya yang bebas ada segelas wine yang tinggal tersisa sedikit. Jimin diam tak menanggapi, toh percuma. Laki-laki itu kentara sekali _tipsy_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kemanakan kakak tercintaku Min Yoongi?"

"Entah." Jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

Hoseok merengut. Diam-diam dia ikut menyesal menjadi salah satu orang yang menyetujui makhluk kurang ajar di sampingnya ini menjadi calon keluarganya di masa depan. Baru calon saja sudah sebegini kurang ajarnya, entah apa jadinya jika Park Jimin sudah resmi menjadi kakak iparnya. Hoseok makin tertindas―jelas. ' _Nasib anak tengah_ ' batinnya miris.

"Jangan mengasihani diri sendiri. Kami belum akan menikah, setidaknya hingga bulan depan."

Hoseok melepas rangkulannya, apa mimik mukanya terlalu kentara seperti sedang mengasihani nasibnya sendiri di masa depan?

"Yup, terlihat. dengan. sangat. jelas. _Hyung_." Lanjut Jimin dengan kekehan jahil di ujung.

"Eh, tetapi sesungguhnya aku kasihan padanya. Kau ini tega sekali sih membiarkannya jadi korban _bullying_ keluarga besar selama bertahun-tahun."

Walau anak-anak di keluarga ini berbeda ayah, mereka tetaplah lahir dari ibu yang sama. Hoseok maupun Jungkook, bahkan Jihoon, diam-diam dapat menangkap raut tidak nyaman si sulung ketika berulang kali dibombardir dengan pertanyaan 'Kapan nikah?' dari kerabat-kerabatnya. Belum lagi cincin tunangan di jari manisnya yang justru menambah-nambahi beban karena benda itu sudah bertengger di sana sejak musim gugur dua setengah tahun lalu.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi." Jawab Jimin acuh tak acuh yang justru membuat Hoseok bernafsu untuk menempeleng kepalanya.

Tetapi Hoseok hanya berdesis jengkel sambil merutuk, "Si sial satu ini!" kemudian berlalu dan meninggalkan bakal kakak iparnya sendirian.

Jadi ini pernikahan si kelinci bontot Jeon Jungkook, adik terkecil Yoongi yang lahir ketika usianya enam tahun dari pernikahan ibunya dengan pria bermarga Jeon, ayah tiri Yoongi yang kedua. Si bungsu yang sungguh tak di _nyana_ bakalan memecah rekor dalam keluarganya untuk menjadi anak yang pertama kali ditangisi ayah-ibu karena kini menjadi milik suaminya. Melangkahi dua kakaknya yang mana satunya butuh selangkah lagi untuk menikah sementara yang satunya lagi hmm… masih jauh di awang-awang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ayah, Ibu, Hoseok dan Yoongi sudah mengenal orang yang kini menjadi suami Jungkook sejak lama. Sejak laki-laki _nyeleneh_ itu memakai kaos kedodoran di bagian leher yang memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya juga ingus kuning kehijauan meler di hidung, bergantian kadang di kanan kadang di kiri.

Bocah kurus itu bernama Kim Taehyung. Anak kurang gizi yang sesungguhnya berasal dari komplek perumahan yang agak jauh dari keluarga Jungkook. Setiap pagi ketika awan masih gelap, sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumah Jungkook, lengkap dengan kaos kedodoran dan celana pendek selutut yang kusam juga senyum kotak khas Taehyung sekali.

Tidak pernah kapok walau diusir bahkan dimaki Yoongi berkali-kali karena penampilannya, tiap pagi tetap rajin menanti Jungkook untuk berpetualang.

' _Hanya Jungkook yang tidak malu main denganku'_ begitu katanya ketika ditanya ibu Yoongi yang kasihan melihatnya dihardik oleh putra sulungnya. Yang mana sejak hari itu tidak ada lagi amukan Yoongi ketika mendapati figur gembel Kim Taehyung berdiri di depan pagar karena ibu malah akan melotot marah pada si sulung.

' _Hei, kau… yatim piatu?' Yoongi bertanya hati-hati._ Lama kelamaan ia justru kasihan tiap kali menatap bocah gembel itu.

' _Tidak. Orang tuaku sibuk. Aku anak orang kaya, Hyung. Aku hanya sengaja tidak mau dirawat hehe'_ _jawabnya_ _lugu_ yang dikira Yoongi sebagai jawaban melantur.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Musim panas, 2016**

Yoongi melipat kaki, kemudian melipat tangan di depan dada. Duduk dengan angkuh di sofa ruang keluarga. Khas gaya arogan anak sulung.

Sementara orang di kanannya, Hoseok, duduk santai cengengesan mengejek dua insan yang bersimpuh merana dengan kedua tangan terkepal dan diangkat ke atas, karena mengingatkannya akan masa-masa ia di hukum karena bolos sebulan berturut-turut pada masa sekolah menengah.

"—gi _Hyung_ , aku pikir ini mmm… keterlaluan?" Jihoon menyahut lirih dari balik sofa, ia menatap prihatin sepupu beserta pacarnya seperti remaja sekolahan yang dihukum padahal usia mereka sudah dua puluh dua lebih.

"Diam, Jihoon. Atau kau mau bergabung dengan mereka?"

Jihoon mengkeret, menggeleng pasrah kemudian ikut duduk di sisi sofa yang masih kosong.

"Bocah kurang ajar. Sok berani melangkahiku, hah?!"

Semua manusia di ruangan itu, kecuali Yoongi tentunya, mendadak berjingkat kaget. Suasana makin tegang. Wajah kakak tertua mereka benar-benar sadis, siap membunuh siapa saja yang berani membantah ucapannya.

"Tapi kan kami sudah legal secara hukum untuk menikah, _Hyung._ " Itu suara lirih milik Taehyung. Ia akhirnya mampu dengan takut-takut menyuarakan pendapatnya. Seingatnya kakak tertua Jeon Jungkook itu orangnya demokratis dan melek hukum.

"Diam!" bentak Yoongi, kini hanya Taehyung-Jungkook yang berjengit kaget, yang lainnya mulai resisten. "Kau mau mati tercekik atau terlindas Cayman-ku, Taehyung _ah_? _"_ nadanya mengancam.

" _Hyuuung_ " kemudan ganti adik bungsunya yang memelas, membela pacarnya. Harap-harap cemas, siapa tahu dengan rengekannya restu itu turun.

"Tidak, Jungkook. Kau tahu aku sedang murka sekarang." Yoongi membalas tak kalah sadis yang dibalas tundukan lemah dari kepala Jeon Jungkook.

Yoongi menatap keduanya lamat-lamat, sebenarnya ia kasihan melihat kedua tangan adik dan pacar adiknya yang mulai gemetar karena terlalu lama diangkat ke atas. Tetapi ia tidak boleh kalah, ini baru awal dari rentetan hukuman yang telah ia rencanakan untuk siapapun yang berani melangkahinya menikah duluan.

Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia ragu tetapi sedetik kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Memang kau sudah hamil, Kook?"

Yoongi dan Jihoon kompak menatap tajam Jeon Jungkook yang berjingkat kaget mendengar tuduhan kakaknya. Sementara Taehyung yang duduk simpuh disampingnya menggeleng-geleng merana, pertanyaan Jung Hoseok membuatnya merasa bahwa kematiannya makin dekat.

"Jawab Jungkook! Kau mau simpuh semalaman disitu, hah?!" hardik Yoongi cepat-cepat, ia bukan orang penyabar yang mau membuang-buang waktu menunggu jawaban orang.

"T-ti-tidak, _hyuung._ " suara Jungkook melemah.

"Hhhh…" koor kakak-kakak dan adik sepupunya. Mereka bertiga mendesah lega, setidaknya malam ini Taehyung tidak akan langsung dilindas Cayman milik Yoongi begitu saja.

Semua ini seperti simalakama bagi Taehyung. Meminta izin dari Min Yoongi untuk menikahi adik bungsunya berarti ia harus sudah siap dengan kemungkinan seperti yang terjadi malam ini. Tetapi, langsung menyodorkan kartu undangan pada Min Yoongi juga namanya bunuh diri, si pendek berkulit pucat itu jelas tidak akan membiarkannya hidup jika Taehyung memilih pilihan kedua.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa meminta izin dari kakak tertua justru lebih sulit daripada meminta izin dari orang tua Jungkook. Padahal harusnya Min Yoongi ingat bahwa ia memiliki bibit bebet bobot yang mumpuni. Keluarganya terpandang dan bisa dikatakan konglomerat, _yeah_ walau waktu kecil dulu ia gemar bergaya gembel sebagai bentuk pemberontakan pada orang tuanya yang sibuk. Tetapi kan Min Yoongi sudah membuktikan sendiri kalau ia _chaebol_ , kan?

Kemudian seharusnya si pucat itu ingat-ingat lagi jasanya dalam mempertemukan dia dengan tunangannya. Kalau bukan karena ide bodoh Taehyung dan sekongkolannya yang lain, cincin cantik itu tidak akan berpendar anggun di jari manis Yoongi. Memang siapa lagi yang mau dengan manusia yang selalu mau menang sendiri plus menyebalkan seperti Min Yoongi selain Park Jimin, sahabat sehidup sematinya heh?

"Terus ungkit-ungkit jasamu padaku dan kau akan kulempar dari balkon lantai dua, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung menggeleng jenaka, niatnya menggusur pikiran negatif kakak pacarnya, tetapi tidak mempan. Ia seharusnya ingat bahwa kadang ekspresi menggerutu dalam hati miliknya itu seperti buku yang terbuka.

"Hoamm, Yoongi _Hyung_ aku boleh meninggalkan persidangan duluan? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan besok pagi aku ada rapat dengan _co-founder_." aku Hoseok. Sebenarnya besok pagi tidak ada rapat, tetapi rasa kantuknya betul-betul tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Heh, tolol. Kau pikir aku tidak kenal dengan _co-founder_ itu, apa? Kim Namjoon sedang liburan dengan istrinya, memangnya aku sebegitu bodohnya untuk kau bodohi, _huh_."

Hoseok meringis tanpa dosa. "Aku mengantuk, _Hyung_. Tidak bisakan kita biarkan saja dua muda-mudi di depan kita ini menikah, kemudian kita tidur nyenyak malam ini, _hmm_?"

"Aduh! _Hyung_ , ini sakit!" satu tempelengan keras sukses mendarat di kepala belakang Hoseok.

"Bagaimana bisa kau rela begitu saja dilangkahi adik bungsumu, Jung tolol Hoseok?!"

" _Hyungnim_ , dengar. Memang kita bisa apa jika dua orang ini sudah mendapat restu ayah ibu, bahkan _booking_ gereja, _hall_ di hotel bintang lima, _catering_ , dan sebagainyaaaaa"

Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk semangat, merasa ada harapan untuk terbebas dari persidangan panjang yang meleahkan ini juga restu kakak-kakak yang sepertinya akan segera turun.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Sejujurnya laki-laki manis itu merasa terpojok karena ucapan Hoseok memang benar, kemudian diangguki oleh dua pasangan yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam persidangan bahkan Jihoon yang masih anak sekolahan. Tetapi sisi egoisnya bertanya memangnya siapa yang bisa menyelamatkan hatinya dari cemoohan keluarga besar ketika adik bungsunya menikah sementara ia masih dengan cincin bodoh di jari manis?

"Bangsat!" Makinya kemudian, pasangan muda di depannya mulai tersenyum menang. Yoongi tidak punya pilihan, "Terserah kalian sajalah!"

Min Yoongi bersungut-sungut meninggalkan ruangan sidang menuju pintu bercat putih gading dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak. Hoseok dan Jihoon tersenyum menang dan mengepalkan tangannya dari udara lalu ke bawah bersorak 'YES' riang karena situasi tegang berakhir, mereka bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang. Sementara dua manusia lain yang masih bersimpuh malah memasang raut bersalah. Tidak enak hati pada kakak tertua yang memberi restu dengan terpaksa.

"Hei-hei, kalian tidak senang? Kau harus baik-baik padaku mulai detik ini. Ingat, restu Min Yoongi turun karena aku. Sekarang aku mau tidur dulu. Dah." Hoseok berpamitan dengan riang seraya mengusak kepala adiknya lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Jihoon masih duduk anteng di sofa, memandang prihatin pasangan di depannya.

"Ji, Yoongi _Hyung…_ apa tidak apa-apa?"

" _Don't worry, bae_. Kakakmu akan luruh dengan sendirinya, yang penting restu sudah turun. YEAH!" Taehyung menyahut dari belakang Jihoon, ia sudah bangkit dari duduk simpuh setelah Hoseok juga bangkit dari sofanya tadi.

Bibir Jungkook makin melengkung ke bawah. Kelinci manis itu sebaiknya pergi subuh-subuh ke apartemen Taehyung sampai hari h pernikahan atau ia akan terus dihadiahi wajah murka kakak tertuanya di rumah.

"Hey, Jungkook _Hyung…"_ Jihoon akhirnya bersuara. Pandangannya kini datar.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Kau punya solusi lain selain mengungsi ke apartemen Tae _Hyung,_ Ji?"

Jihoon menggeleng, senyum kakaknya seketika luntur. "Bukan itu, tapi kau menghalangi. Minggir, aku mau nonton tivi."

"Sial!" _well_ , akhirnya umpatan Jungkook keluar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kali ini apalagi?" suara berat menginterupsi dua manusia yang sedang berdua-duaan di sudut minim cahaya.

Acara baru saja selesai, karyawan hotel masih sibuk membereskan banyak hal sementara keluarga maupun mempelai pengantin mungkin sudah tidur nyenyak di kamar hotel masing-masing. Tersisa Yoongi yang berdiri tergugu di samping meja prasmanan yang sudah kosong, kemudian matanya tak sengaja menatap gerak-gerik mencurigarkan di sudut gelap di luar _hall._ Sialan, sumbunya kembali tersulut.

" _Hyung…_ "

Itu suara cicitan lemah Lee Jihoon, sepupunya yang sudah seperti anak pungut ayah-ibunya. Sementara pemuda tanggung di sampingnya tak bergeming walaupun Yoongi bisa lihat tangannya menggenggam tangan adik kecilnya erat.

Yoongi melihat betapa berantakannya laki-laki kecil dan pemuda di sampingnya. Ia menyeringai, mengulurkan jari untuk sekedar menghapus noda samar di sudut bibir adiknya, membuat Jihoon tersentak kaget. Takut-takut mengangkat kepala dan memandang kakaknya, meminta belas kasihan.

"Wahh. Tinta gincumu nih, Ji." Noda merah pudar di telunjuk kakaknya yang kemudian diusap-usap bersama dengan ibu jari sehingga ibu jari kakaknya ikut berwarna merah samar. "Tidak _kissproof,_ ya? Sayang sekali."

Jihoon justru merinding mendengar nada sok prihatin itu. Ini bencana, pikirnya. Ia berharap ditenggelamkan saat ini juga daripada melihat aura menyeramkan di depannya.

" _Hyung_ … aku tidak―"

"Ini dari _brand_ mana, Ji?" Min Yoongi bertanya dengan wajah sok polos.

Tadinya laki-laki pucat itu berniat menghardik bocah sekolahan yang berani-beraninya berbuat mesum di acara pernikahan saudaranya sendiri―yaa walaupun acaranya sudah selesai sih. Tetapi melihat bagaimana pundak sempit dan bibir tipis itu bergetar juga genggaman erat pemuda di sebelahnya membuat Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih mengerjai mereka.

"Hei kau—" menatap laki-laki di samping Jihoon dari atas ke bawah, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Ah, dia tidak ingat atau memang tidak tahu siapa orang ini. "Antarkan dia pulang atau kau kubunuh kalau sampai kalian ke motel atau ke tempat tinggalmu!" titah final Min Yoongi.

Jihoon buru-buru menunduk dan menyeret pemuda di sampingnya yang masih pasang muka bingung untuk enyah dari hadapan kakaknya sebelum laki-laki bersumbu―juga bertubuh―pendek itu berubah pikiran dan melempar dirinya dan pacarnya ke neraka malam ini juga.

Sementara si pucat terkikik-kikik geli sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar yang sudah dipesan pihak penyelenggara untuknya. Yang mana kikikan geli yang berlangsung sepanjang lorong juga lift itu akhinya berhenti, terganti dengan raut kaget saat mendapati kamar yang dipesankan untuknya sudah terang benderang dengan seonggok manusia yang duduk santai di atas ranjang, menghadapnya lalu menyapa :

"Hai"

"Kau tidak pulang ke apartemenmu?"

Jimin tertawa jenaka, kadang-kadang tunangannya bisa sebegini bodohnya. "Aku calon dari keluarga ini, kalau kau lupa. Jelas saja aku berhak bersemayam di hotel ini hingga besok siang."

"Tapi kenapa kamarku? Di daftar kan cuma ada namaku" Yoongi bersungut tak terima, pintu kamar berdebum keras. "Enyah, aku mau tidur!" dengan sangat sopan mendorong tubuh atletis tunangannya dengan kaki yang masih berbalut kaus kaki putih.

"Ya! Sopanlah dengan calon suamimu, Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi tertawa sinis, "Calon suami, pantatku!" kemudian melemparkan asal tubuhnya ke ranjang setelah melepas kaus kaki, jas, dan merenggangkan pakaiannya yang masih menempel.

Tubuh pemuda berjubah mandi sedikit bergoyang ketika manusia lain di belakangnya melempar badan ke kasur. Menatap punggung yang terlihat lebar itu lamat-lamat untuk kemudian ikut menghambur ke kasur, memeluk punggung tunangannya.

"Heh, bangsat! Kau berat" suara Yoongi teredam kasur, matanya tertutup. Ia sungguhan tidak peduli jika laki-laki di belakangnya akan seperti itu terus sampai pagi karena matanya benar-benar berat begitu menyentuh kasur.

"Kau selalu saja kasar padaku, tapi lihat siapa yang merengek-rengek minta dinikahi, _hng_?"

"Terserah" sahut yang lebih kecil asal.

Sudut bibir Jimin terangkat naik. "Baiklah, Min Yoongi ayo menikah setelah perusahaan _start up_ ku yang ini berhasil"

" _Shireo_ " balas Yoongi dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ya! Tidak ingat siapa yang seharian ini merajuk melihat Jungkook menikah?"

"…"

"Yoon―"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kelopak mata tunangannya terkatup erat, tetapi anehnya punggungnya bergetar. Jimin baru paham kalau si judes itu menahan tangis ketika ia melihat jejak basah yang mengalir di pangkal hidung lelakinya.

" _Uljima_. Kan aku ngajak nikah, bukan putus. _Uri chagi_ , Min Yoongi~"

"Aduh!" punggung Jimin terantuk ujung nakas yang ada di samping ranjang.

Tunangannya itu tiba-tiba membalikan badan, dengan tenaga ekstra, sehingga manusia yang telungkup di belakangnya langsung terpental ke belakang. Yang sialnya sebelum tersungkur miris ke bawah, punggungnya lebih dulu mencium ujung nakas.

"Mampus saja sana kau Park Jimin. Manusia terkutuk! Laki-laki brengsek!"

Yang ternyata Jimin masih diberi bonus pukulan dengan bantal bertubi-tubi beserta sumpah serapah yang mengalun lancar dari bibir tipis tunangannya.

"Aduh―Yoon! Hentikan! Adu—duhhh! Yoon!"

Gebukan bantal itu terhenti ketika Jimin berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Yoongi. Laki-laki itu sepertinya juga sudah lelah, ia diam saja ketika tangannya dikunci. Justru malah menangis sesenggukan eh merung-raung.

"H—hei, _uljima_. Kalau kamar sebelah dengar aku bisa dikira sedang menganiaya anak orang, sayang."

"Biar! Biar kau dipenjara sekalian, terus bangkrut. Lalu keluar―uhhh penjara kau jadi gelandangan! Huhuhuuu."

"Jangan dong, sayang. Memang kau mau punya suami mantan napi?"

"Kalau kau—uhuhh… kalau kau napi aku—uhh.. menikah dengan orang lain."

Laki-laki yang lebih muda terkekeh gemas, "Kalau kau menikah dengan yang lain aku mending mati saja deh."

Yoongi dengan pipi basah mata bengkak dan hidung merah menghambur ke pelukan lelakinya yang duduk manis di depannya. Makhluk _tsundere_ akut itu mengucap lirih, "Jangan mati. Nanti Yoongi sedih."

Sang tunangan tergelak. Lehernya jadi ikut basah terkena entah sisa-sia air mata atau ingus tubuh berisi di dekapannya. Ngomong-ngomong, leher putih mulus itu menempel erat pada salah satu pipinya. Belum lagi kedua kaki kurus yang kini ikut melingkari pinggulnya. Duh.

"Yoon—"

"Jimin, kau… keras?"

Tuhkan, Park bedebah mesum Jimin mana tahan untuk tidak _berdiri_ dengan suguhan leher putih mulus dan gesekan privasinya dengan tonjolan samar milik tunangannya di bawah sana ?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ungh― _geumanh…"_

Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya dari _choco chip_ favoritnya untuk sekedar memandang raut seksi tunangannya yang sedang mengejar puncak. Pakaiannya masih lengkap, hanya dua kancing atas dan juga reseleting yang terbuka. Sementara laki-laki manis yang kini terhentak-hentak di pangkuannya hanya dengan kemeja putih yang tersangkut di pundak dan bagian dada yang terekspos tanpa bawahan apapun karena faktanya celana dalam milik laki-laki itu teronggok mengenaskan di depan pintu kamar mandi. Lemparan Jimin kadang memang bagus.

"―ahk… ahhh! Park Jimin, _g—geumanhh_ …"

Jimin menyeringai disela kegiatannya menyusu di dada kiri tunangannya. Si gendut di pangkuannya ini selalu mendesau minta berhenti tetapi pinggulnya ikut naik turun menyeimbangkan irama dominannya yang menghentak sisi buntu penuh saraf yang merupakan titik ujung dari liangnya.

"Ukhh… Ani―! Aah… _J—jebal. Ahk!"_

Si pucat terus menggerung berisik, sementara si dominan yang di bawah tetap fokus menenggelamkan kepala di dadanya sekaligus meredam geraman nikmat karena privasinya di bawah sana terjepit dan dipijat secara bersamaan.

"Ahk!"

Tubuh berisi Yoongi bergetar dan mengejang beberapa kali seiring dengan semburan hangat privasinya yang turut mengenai leher. Sekaligus menghentikan kegiatannya naik turun juga hentakan tunangannya yang menggerung rendah dengan bibir yang tersumpal puting bengkak miliknya.

"Ukh―Yoon!"

Park Jimin akhirnya sampai beberapa saat setelah puncak Yoongi yang mereda, dibantu oleh pijatan liang tunangannya yang ia tahu itu disengaja agar ia segera sampai.

Laki-laki manis yang masih terengah-engah itu merasakan semburan hangat di dalamnya, seiring dengan tubuh sang tunangan yang mengejang di pelukan. Tetapi kedua matanya begitu berat untuk sekedar memandang wajah yang ada di dadanya, Yoongi mendadak lupa apa yang kemudian terjadi setelah semburan yang entah ke tiga atau ke empat memenuhi lorongnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

2.18 AM

Masih dini hari pikirnya. Satu-satunya yang terlihat oleh mata kecil Yoongi adalah cetakan merah pada jam digital yang duduk manis di samping lampu tidur yang mati. Laki-laki itu merasa seperti baru tidur sepuluh menit sementara tubuhnya terasa luar biasa pegal dari pinggul ke bawah dan sesuatu terasa mengganjal di antara dua bongkahan kembarnya.

"Kembali tidur, masih pagi." Suara serak Park Jimin di belakangnya yang memeluknya erat, membuat tubuh mereka menempel seperti dua sendok.

Sialan, batang tunangannya masih tenggelam dengan nyaman di dalam liangnya. Pantas saja ia merasa mengganjal di bagian belakang.

"Keluarkan" Yoongi akhirnya merengek, membiarkan milik tunangannya tenggelam dalam liangnya sampai pagi terlalu berisiko untuk disetubuhi lagi. Tahu sendiri betapa mesumnya Park Jimin, sedikit remasan tak sengaja bisa dianggapnya sebagai godaan yang sedetik kemudian tahu-tahu batang itu mengeras. Sialan.

"Sst… _don't move._ Jangan menggodaku." Jimin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

Yoongi masih terus merengek sambil bergerak-gerak, niatnya berusaha membuat orang di belakangnya tak nyaman sehingga mengabulkan titahnya, "Keluarkaaan… Park Jimin—Ukh!"

Tetapi sial seribu sial, ujung batang tunangannya malah menyenggol _biji walnut_ nya. Jadi enak kan.

"Nah kan, kita butuh tidur. Biarkan saja atau kau mau kuhabisi lagi, _hmm_?"

Okay, Yoongi menyerah. Berdoa saja semoga besok pagi _Jimin kecil_ tidak terbangun dan _Jimin besar_ cukup peka dengan betapa lelahnya Min Yoongi lahir batin, luar dalam, sekujur tubuh―hanya untuk melayaninya pagi-pagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Lihat-lihat! Mana yang pengantin baru tetapi mana yang datang paling terlambat" Oh itu suara dari Ibu Yoongi yang disusul kikikan sana sini, kerabat maupun besan yang semeja dengan wanita itu.

Yoongi mengambil tempat dengan dua kursi bersebelahan yang kosong, yang mana tempat duduknya itu ada di dekat tempat duduk adik-adiknya tetapi cukup jauh dari ibunya. Setidaknya sarapannya pagi ini selamat dari sindiran ibunya dan tunangannya selamat dari pertanyaan maut 'kapan nikah' dari kerabatnya yang lain.

"Ukh—ini semua karena ketololanmu. Masih sakit tahu!"

Bagi Yoongi tidak ada pagi yang lebih buruk dari pagi setelah bermalam dengan Park Jimin. Ia harus duduk dengan hati-hati kalau tidak mau pekikan dramatisnya didengar orang lain dan kupingnya pengang karena disindir keluarga besar selama sarapan.

"Maaf, maaf. _Jalmothaeseo_. Nanti kita pergi terakhir, oke."

Pergi terakhir = beranjak dari kursi paling terakhir. Menghindari picingan mata kerabatnya mengenai jalannya yang terseok-seok atau Jimin yang membantunya berjalan seperti membantu nenek-nenek.

"Heh, kau penguin sial!" hardik si pucat pada si mungil yang duduk bersisian dengan pemuda yang semalam memporak-porandakan bibir adiknya. Yoongi menyeringai, "Masih berani sarapan disini dengan pacarmu, huh?!"

Jihoon dan pemuda di sebelahnya membeku.

Sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook yang disampingnya saling pandang-pandangan mencari tahu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **3,5 months after wedding day**

Pasangan yang lebih tua menatap jengah pasangan muda di depannya. Satu makhluk mini dan satu lagi makhluk hmmm… seperti babi terperangah menatapnya.

"Jadi, aku harap pacar babimu ini―"

" _Hyung_!" Jihoon berjengit marah, tidak terima. Sementara pemuda yang sebenarnya dituju 'babi' oleh Yoongi meringis sabar sambil menahan Jihoon yang sudah akan bangkit dan mengacak-acak rambut kakak sepupunya.

"Sadar, Hoon. Ini café, tempat ramai. Dan orang di depan kita ini calon klienku." Soonyoung mencoba menengahi. Laki-laki ini sudah cukup kebal dengan olok-olokan babi dari calon kerabatnya.

" _Whatever_! _Do the best_ , orang ini―" Yoongi menepuk bahu orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, Park Jimin. "—membayarmu mahal untuk acara ini, ingat. Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan." Titahnya.

"Bisa diatur, _Hyungnim_ deul. Tetapi aku sebelumnya mau tanya dulu."

Alis Jimin naik, " _Go on_."

"Ini belum genap tiga bulan Jungkook menikah. Kalian tidak MBA kan?"

"Huh?" pasangan yang ditanyai jadi kebingungan, bahasa anak jaman sekarang benar-benar.

" _Married by accident_. Jimin _hyung_ tidak lalai pakai pengaman kan? _"_

Hening kemudian.

"Bocah sial, kemari kau! Sini kupatahkan lehermu!"

Jimin buru-buru menahan tubuh tunangannya yang mengamuk akan menghajar orang di depannya, sementara Jihoon buru-buru menyeret pergi pacarnya sekaligus kertas dan pulpen di atas meja setelah membungkuk sopan pada kakak-kakaknya. Yang penting surat kontrak sudah ditanda tangani, tinggal tunggu uang muka dari tunangan kakaknya dan semuanya beres.

"Eh, Hoon. Aku tadi sungguhan bertanya loh." Ucap Soonyoung setelah menutup pintu mobil.

Jihon yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memijat kening. Kadang-kadang pacarnya yang membanggakan, karena masih sekolah tetapi sudah jadi _event organizer_ ternama, kebodohannya menyamai babi gemuk di peternakan kakeknya.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Menyetirlah dengan benar atau kita putus." Yang kemudian disanggupi tanpa tedeng aling-aling oleh Soonyoung. Laki-laki satu ini selalu jadi penurut—lagi lagi persis seperti babi di peternakan kakeknya—setiap diancam putus.

Kasihan

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Yoongi melenggang cantik ke dalam ruangan dengan label 'Jimin, Park' di depan pintu. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran rekan kerja tunangannya. Omong-omong _start up_ yang dirintis entah dari kapan tahun itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil, buktinya tunangannya kini punya ruangan pribadi.

"Nah nah. Ketuk dulu pintunya sebelum masuk, sayang."

Park Jimin, duduk sok keren di balik meja kerja yang baru dibelinya dua minggu lalu dengan plakat kaca bertuliskan namanya―yang ini dipesan minggu lalu tapi baru jadi kemarin. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan satu kaki yang naik.

Sesungguhnya Yoongi iritasi. Tetapi tidak jadi menempeleng tunangannya karena teringat ini _start up_ pertamanya yang berhasil.

" _Congrats_. Aku sudah lihat ruangannya dan karangan bunganya ada di luar. Jadi, bisa aku pergi sekarang? Aku sibuk, omong-omong."

Jimin cemberut tetapi kedua tangan yang merentang lebar, "Tidak ada pelukan selamat untukku?"

"Aku pulang sekarang―"

"Kalau minggu depan menikah, bagaimana?"

Tangan Yoongi yang sudah memegang handle pintu terlepas, tubuhnya berbalik menatap heran figur tampan yang kini duduk manis di atas meja kerjanya. Kemudian si manis mendengus sinis, "Heh, dungu. Kau pikir menikah itu hal candaan."

"Kecil-kecilan saja. Kudengar EO milik pacar adikmu bagus juga."

Yoongi terdiam sebentar. Menyelidik dan menganalisa mimik muka tunangannya. Siapa tahu ini april mop ya kan?

" _See_. Aku sedang menepati janjiku, tapi kau diam saja. Siapa yang salah sekarang?"

"Hahaha." Yoongi kembali bersiap keluar ruangan, tangannya meraih gagang pintu. "Beli cincin baru dulu sana, baru aku percaya. Bye!"

Min Yoongi menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan tunangannya yang mendecih jengkel.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

Ehehe,

Ngomong-ngomong, Cayman itu salah satu merk mobil keren selebritis yha

ngomong-ngomog lagi, aku paling lemah kalo Yoongi udah bilang "Geuman" apalagi pake desah-desah sambil sebut nama Jimin o..o

ada yang gitu juga?


End file.
